Don't Fly Away
by Hanni98
Summary: The ocean continues to call to Sean, but it's starting to scream at Puck. When Puck goes a little to far; what will Sean do to keep her from flying away, but Puck's mind is stubornly made up and there's no changing it, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Fly Away**

**Scene 1…. ACTION**

**Readers? **

**Scorpio Race Lovers?**

**Damn Writers?**

**Hello?**

**I looked at the Scorpio Race stories and WHAT? There is only three!**

**So if you are reading this and have READ THE DAMN BOOK please write a fanfiction on it! Because this, my dear friends is called PATHETIC! **

**Thank you very much.**

**And cut.**

**Sean 2….. ACTION**

**Hi readers!**

**I've now decided to write about the Wicked Awesome Scorpio Races, but don't worry your pretty little minds I'll still continue my other stories.**

**So this a a little story I decided to write for all the moments between Sean Kendrick and Puck Connelly because I always found it really interesting (And Puck is a sarcastic bitch and I LOVE IT)**

**So here it goes…**

**And ON WITH THE STORY **

**PS. I apologize for the long Authors Note- I just needed to state a few things….. **

**LISTEN TO ME!**

**Next Chapter is the actual story…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Scorpio Race books. Let this count for the entire fanfic.**

**Don't Fly Away**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sean Kendrick **

Every morning I sit on the cliffs and stare at the sea, listening to the sea whisper its drugged words to me, daring me to enter, calling me to join it: many times this month I have thought about it, going into the sea, letting myself go, but I never do because I have people I care about on the land; only one left now. I'm worried because the sea takes everything I love, and Puck Connolly means too much to me to lose her.

"Mr. Kendrick?" an American accented voice rings out over the silence of the beach. I know exactly who it is.

"Hello, Mr. Holly," I say quietly.

I here ground being moved, the shuffling of boots before I see a pale skinned George Holly, "I just wanted to say a few things," he says. I look at him, although I am really looking at the sea behind him, "I'm going back to America, and I want to give you a bit of advice."

I sigh, it's going to be something like, 'Don't do this, or do this or something even more horrible.

"Now, Sean Kendrick, Don't you take this the wrong way, but this is about your girly, Kate Connolly." He says in his accent.

This gets my attention. Is George Holly going to play the concerned daddy forbidding us from _seeing_ each other? Plus it's funny having Puck mentioned as a 'girly'.

"What is it, Mr. Holly?" I say, trying to control my emotions.

"Oh, dear! Mr. Kendrick! It's sure funny to see you lit with a spark when her name is said!" he says, I grunt and he I suppose he takes as a meaning to carry on, "Kate Connolly is a very, er, strong willed girl,"

That sure is a joke! Puck's as stubborn as a mule on a summer's day!

"Now, Mr. Kendrick, you treat her nice because she doesn't seem like a bird to hover around you. Miss Connolly will fly away if you don't keep her on land. Also Mr. Kendrick," he looks me in the eye, "You watch out for her, keep her safe and she seems like the girl to get herself killed by flying into a mountain, instead of going around it."

I'm speechless. I don't think Puck would ever do anything she knew she couldn't do, but then I look back at the races and think what she risked to ride, and I know how true his words ring out, "Thank you, Mr. Holly. Have a good way back to California,"

He looks me in the eye, "Don't do anything stupid,"

He puts out his hand and I shake it, but I don't turn around to see him go. I stare at the sea and toss over his words about Kate Connolly, Puck Connolly.

I here hooves pounding on the cliff sometime after and I think George Holly's coming back to dish out more advice for me, but I turn around and take in Puck Connolly.

I nod at her and she dismounts Dove, she walks towards me and I look at her fierce expression on her face and know something's up.

"The Malvern Stable Yard is the biggest slough sucker on the island," she spits out.

I look at her and beckon her closer; she stomps over here and sits beside me, "What happened?" I ask soothingly.

She gives me a look, "I was at the stables and one of the stable boys were talking about how I was a girly who should be in the kitchen cooking for them,"

I am picturing the seen in my mind already, "Then what happens?" I prod her.

She leans her head against my shoulder, "He also said that the only reason I won was because of you," I look at her forehead, "So I said that I would race her on my horse and then he said that Dove was a stupid pony on drugs to make her faster and then I told him Dove's as fast as any capaill uisce they have to ride on,"

She looks me in the eye, "I'm riding in a sea race on next Friday,"

"What?" I'm shocked, lost for words, amazed, afraid.

She rolls her eyes and repeats herself, "I'm riding in a damn sea race."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he says girls can't ride!" she's angry as all hell.

"Puck, why do you need to prove anything to him?" I say, "By the way, who is it who said this to you,"

"Tom Marley, James Rakish, and Freddy Craver to name a few," she says furiously.

Those were the new boys from the mainland, "If they would have been there to see you race they would have known that you're the best rider on Thisby!"

I'm trying to cheer her up and she knows it, "Puck?"

"What?" I she says, her beautiful head still on my shoulder.

"Please don't ride against a capaill uisce, please!" I can't lose her, won't lose her.

"Sean, my minds made up, I need to show everyone that I am not a damn weaver or a mama bird. That I'm a rider, just like all of the others on the island." She says glumly, but there is always a bit of furiously in her voice.

"I don't want to lose you too," I say huskily.

She tilts her head up to look in my eyes, "and you won't,"

I lean down to kiss her.

I will not lose this. I have lost my mother, I have lost my father, Corr, my best friend, my sister, but I will not lose the last thing in the world that I care about, the last thing in the world that I love, but the person I love has her mind set on killing herself and this is going to be difficult.

**Hi!**

**It's really hard to write in Sean and Pucks character!**

**What do you guys think?**

**I hope you like it. **

**I like it when my readers give me ideas and stuff for my story because sometimes you get stuck in a hole.**

**Remember to write your own SCORPIO RACE fan fiction.**

**Have a wonderful day,**

**Hanni {98}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews: D**

**If you've read the A.N then you would know I had requested all of you to write a Scorpio Race Fanfic.**

**I just want everyone to know, even if they're bad, to post them anyway…**

**We won't judge too critically. **

**Right, guys? **

**Hanni {98}**

**Don't Fly Away**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Puck Connolly**

I am easily provoked; it's a sad fact.

My temper has gotten me into a few hot spots, but never really the '_this-may-be-the-last-thing-I-ever-do' _trouble. I think I may have promised my brothers a would never ride against a capaill uisce ever again, but something's are worth fighting for as I remember proving to the island along with the fact that girls can ride beside a man without cheating, but apparently the island has an incredibly short memory.

I'm wondering if I have to ride each year to keep my standings up. The answer to that is probably, at least I think so, but Sean Kendrick says otherwise.

I'm worried about Sean. He never shows up at the Malvern stables anymore; choosing to sit on the cliffs facing the beach. He just sits there, on the cliff, all day, staring into the sea, like a bee without his honey.

He's broken and I intend to fix that, but I suppose putting myself in deaths clutches isn't the best help to either of our sanity problems, but life will go on, hopefully both of ours.

That is if Sean isn't heartbroken that I'm dead and kill himself like in those romance books Dolly tells me about.

That idea is hopelessly romantic which doesn't seem like him at all.

I have to stop going thinking that way: I am going to beat those guys, so I don't see any point of thinking about this.

"Puck?" my brother, Finn, ask me. I, for some reason, brought up the I'm-riding-in-a-sea-races speech, that I've been planning to give to my brother, "What is it you said you would tell me?"

It's funny, really, how conversations between us are spoken as much as I talk to Dove, and when I don't want to talk about something he gets chatty when I'd rather him not be.

"Oh," I'm stalling, "It's nothing, not important,"

He gives me a look that I know means 'spit it out', "You know I don't buy that,"

"It's personal," I say which Mom told me to say when I wanted to keep matters to myself. I add a "Stay out of it," for good measure.

He does the frog face, trying to keep his emotions under check, "Are you and Sean Kendrick getting married?"

"No!" I say, embarrassed by even the idea.

"Then I don't care," Finn says, trying to sound care free, but I can still detect a bit of curiosity.

I sigh, giving quick thanks that Finn somehow learned how to mind his own business and that it wasn't Gabe I was talking too.

It was late when Sean came to our door and Finn pretty much didn't let him in. Sean and Finn where looking at each other wordlessly arguing over an unspoken matter.

"Finn!" I hiss, "Can you get out of the way?"

He does his frog face and walks into the kitchen.

"So...," I say not wanting to be rude, "What brings you here?"

Sean steps into the porch, uncertainly heading to the living room.

"I need to talk to you," he says seriously.

Although Sean usually wears a serious expression around strangers; he has on a sad grief stricken look to his chiseled features.

I follow him into the living room, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"It's Corr," he says in a shaky voice.

I sit up a little straighter, "What happened?"

I know how much Corr means to Sean. I don't know what would happen if Corr left completely; now a day's Corr's just a shadow of his former self.\

Corr stays in the stall in the Malvern stables, neither happy nor unhappy, muscles getting soft.

It's sad, really.

"Corr, he…," a tear run down his face, and I brace myself for the news that's promising to be horrible.

"What happened?" I repeat.

"…he…he's …gone," Sean buries his head in my shoulder.

I've never seen him this way, broken, fragile, and so, so vulnerable.

"Sean…" What can I say? What can I say that will make this all better? Absolutely nothing, "Its…It's going to be okay," I finish lamely.

"No it isn't," He grumbles.

"I know," I sigh.

I just continue holding him and he just continues to cling to me, looking so miserable all I want to do is go over to the stables and give life back to his horse.

Corr's dead.

It's well into the morning when Sean falls asleep and I gently untangle myself from him, tuck him in with a blanket and kiss his forehead.

"It will be alright, it will," I say with so much determination I expect applause.

I walk off to my bedroom and try to believe the words that I just recently spoken; Sean's right: at the way things are turning out it's starting to look like it won't be alright.

I close my eyes thinking of a happier time, but find no relief, so I just settle for the night mares.

That's all I've been having since the races.

**What do you think? **

**I'm so sad! I killed Corr!**

**I had to though… no horse should have to live like that.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hanni {98}**

**P.S I love it when the reviewer/ reader called me HANNI! **

**I love my name! **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, long time no see, right? I am sorry about that, but I've been BUSY! This isn't my best chapter, but it'll do. I know you guys have been complaining about the OCC of Sean and Puck, but honestly they are so hard to write for because they both have such distinct personalities that are really hard to portray.**

**Cheers, **

**Hanni {98}**

**Don't Fly Away**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Sean Kendrick**_

From the moment I wake up I know that this was going to be a bad day; actually I knew it was going to be horrible.

I'm lying on a couch in my girlfriend's living room; my body covered with a blanket that smells suspiciously like a cat and Puck. My face is soaked with tears; as if I cried myself to sleep, and a faint memory starts to slither its way into my sleep muddled brain. I push it away; thinking of a bland, white, dull piece of paper.

I close my eyes that I had made into slits, and just think of that one piece of paper.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

But then I think about how much I like pretending that I'm non-existent. I want to lie on Puck Connolly's couch and forget about my life, but I don't think she'll take to me lying in her couch with my eyes closed for all eternity.

I just about succeeded to forget about my miserable attitude when I open my eyes to see a picture of a chestnut red colored horse on the Connolly's fire place.

Corr.

My horse, my wonderful, wild, amazing horse is dead, gone.

Forever.

So I close my eyes and ignore the tears pouring down my cheeks.

Thinking of my peaceful white paper that suddenly just turned a violent shade of red: blood red.

After Puck kicked me off the couch stubbornly saying that I needed to stop moping; I was honestly going to go for a slow, rhythmic walk at the beach, but I found myself suddenly standing hesitantly on that one cliff that leans out into the deep water of the freezing sea that seemed to go on forever.

I looked down at the crashing waves that splashed half way along the jagged cliff face, wanting to join the rushing waters, wanting to answer the call; to join the capaill uisce; to join my beloved Corr.

I bend my knees, ready to jump into the cold waters, and leave this island before anyone else I love dies.

I count in my head:

_One: Hello, Kate Connolly_

_Two: I love you, Puck Connolly_

_Three: Goodbye, Kate Connolly, Puck Connolly_

I hesitate for a second, knees bent; about to jump, when I hear hoof beats, the calm steady, comforting sound just amplifies the reason to bend my knees and soar into the air.

I jump; I'm falling towards the waters for a second when I rope seams to attach myself to my torso, and I'm dangling above the sea, my arms slack at my sides: I don't feel like moving; don't want to.

I'm slowly being pulled up by a tough, woven rope. I try to twist myself free from its tight embrace, but I can't; as much as I try: I can't.

So I just hang limply over the water, letting whoever is at the end of the line to slowly pull me towards land.

When my face comes to eye level with the cliffs surface I see a woman on a horse. Puck.

"Sean, come on!" she shouts at me over the wind, "You are not leaving me!"

I look at her stubbornly set face, her eye brows crinkled in concentration, her eyes furious, and I realize that as long as Puck Connolly has her mind made up there's no point in flying away.

So I haul myself up and lay on the rock looking at the sea I desperately want to join.

**Remember to review!**


End file.
